


What Lurks in the Stalls

by xBooxBooxBear



Series: Pocket Schmortys [2]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Rick, Bondage, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, I mean really, Licking, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad with a Happy Ending, Underage Sex, Violence, creepy ass yucky jellybean, poor Morty, this kid and his traumatizing stuff, who let him inside the morty games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: He entered the Morty bathroom, seeing how utterly disgusting it was. There was graffiti on the walls, missing pieces of tile and broken stalls. He glanced around the bathroom but found he was the only one in it. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. He felt like he was being watched. He gulped and dropped the piece on the floor and made his way to the sink. He turned on the faucet and began rubbing his arms, washing away the blood on them. He winced and hissed as the pain struck but continued.While Morty was busy attending to his injuries, the stall nearest to the sink slowly began to creak open.“Oh, hey there!”Morty froze. His eyes widened and he felt a shiver fall down his spine. He knew that voice. It haunted him in his sleep. It had been the cause of many night terrors and sleepless nights.Morty finally pulled his shocked eyes to the cracked mirror and to his absolute horror, he saw him. Mr. Jellybean.





	What Lurks in the Stalls

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like a year or two ago and kinda forgot about it. Whoops. I haven't played Pocket Mortys since then so I apologized if things in the game changed since then. (obviously I'm aware of the updates and new mortys lol)
> 
> I got this idea while I was playing the game and saw fucking creepy King Jellybean in the bathroom stall like a McCreepster.

The sound of a thousand chanting Ricks pounded through Morty’s eardrums. He followed behind his grandpa into the arena where he and his fellow Mortys were to fight in the Morty Games. His body was still bruised and sore from the previous fights. He had to admit, he never thought he’d ever actually win a fight. Even if it was against other various versions of himself but, to his surprise, he was actually stronger than most of them. Now they were here in the semi-finals and Rick couldn’t be more proud. His grandpa couldn’t wait for the fight again. He was hopped up on winning.

Morty was uneasy about this time around. After the last fight, Rick had ordered him to freshen up. Not knowing where to go, he followed Rick into the “Rick Bathroom”. His grandpa immediately stopped him.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Morty. Where do you think you’re going?”

“Uh, the bathroom?”

“No Morty, this is the _Rick_ Bathroom. Only _Ricks_ are allowed in here.”

“T-then where do I go, Ri-rick?”

His grandfather pointed directly across the lobby to the other side. “Over there are the Mor-morty bathrooms.”

“Oh, o-okay. I’ll be right back, Rick.” Morty turned towards the other Mortys. “Any of you guys have to go?”

The other Mortys looked uneasy about the question. They either scratched their heads or rubbed their arms. Their same colored eyes looking in all directions, never meeting the original Morty’s.

“Uh, guys? You-you all okay?”

“Oh for crying out loud, Morty. They don’t need to go to the bathroom, only you. You’re the one that’s beaten up and bleeding.” Rick retorted.

“I-I’m only beaten up and bleeding because you ke-keep, you keep making me do all these Morty games!” He motioned to his bruised body. “I’m sore, Rick! I’m sore all over! I just want to go home!”

“We will, Morty. After we beat the Morty Games and win all those schmeckles.”

Morty sighed. “Fine, Rick.”

“Way to go, Morty! Now go wash off the blood. The next fight starts in a few minutes.” Rick said and pulled out his flask before ordering the other Morty’s to wait for him and entered the bathroom.

As Morty turned towards the Morty bathroom, Shell Shocked Morty grabbed his arm and pulled him to a halt. Morty glanced over at the other with an arched brow. “Uhh, Shell Shocked Morty?”

“Be careful in there, Morty. I-I’ve seen things in there. B-bad, bad things.” He warned.

Morty looked at him confused. “Uh, o-okay.” He pulled away from the other and walked towards the bathroom, not understanding any of what the other said.

He shook his head, not comprehending what the heck just happened but shrugged it off as nothing. It was Shell Shocked Morty after all. He was half crazy from all the traumatizing things he’d witnessed from an Inter-dimensional Morty War.

He entered the Morty bathroom, seeing how utterly disgusting it was. There was graffiti on the walls, missing pieces of tile and broken stalls. He imagined that the Rick bathroom was much worse than this. He walked towards the sinks at the end of the room, his eyes fell to the broken tile floors. His small white shoes stepped on a piece of clothing. He stopped and picked it up, finding it was a torn piece of his yellow shirt. He glanced around the bathroom but found he was the only one in it. How did this torn piece of his shirt get here? Not too far from where he was standing, the missing piece of the shirt.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable. He felt like he was being watched. He gulped and dropped the piece on the floor and made his way to the sink. He turned on the faucet and began rubbing his arms, washing away the blood on them. He winced and hissed as the pain struck but continued.

While Morty was busy attending to his injuries, the stall nearest to the sink slowly began to creak open.

“Oh, hey there!”

Morty froze. His eyes widened and he felt a shiver fall down his spine. He knew that voice. It haunted him in his sleep. It had been the cause of many night terrors and sleepless nights.

Morty pulled his shocked eyes from the water up to the cracked mirror and to his absolute horror, he saw him. Mr. Jellybean.

“Again, we meet in a bathroom.” His voice dripped with honey. “How lucky for me.”

He shrieked and whirled away from the mirror to face the door, but Mr. Jellybean stood in his direct line towards his only exit. All Morty could do is gape in fear as the jellybean alien clicked his gross tongue in glee and approached him.

“My sweet little twat.” King Jellybean purred causing Morty to grimace in fear. “I’ve been waiting for you~”

This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be here! How did he even get here to the Rick Citadel? The horrible memories he had pushed back for so long flashed before his eyes. He saw himself back in the bathroom of that saloon after he told Rick to learn how to lighten up for his adventure. He saw himself washing his hands beside the alien, introducing himself and even getting advice from him. He saw the alien begin to rub his shoulders in an uncomfortable manner and then when he tried to leave the room, the monster yanked him back, slamming him into the sink then pulling him into a stall and tried to rape him.

“No, no no no” Morty shook his head frantically as the alien advanced towards him. “No!”

Adrenaline took over the fear from his veins. He bolted straight for door but Mr. Jellybean easily snatched his arm. Morty fought and struggled, hoping his new strength would help but it appeared the jellybean also gained new strength. He yanked Morty back, throwing him against the sinks.

“No! Stop!” Morty cried out. He fought against Mr. Jellybean.

King Jellybean didn’t listen. Instead, he pushed himself up against Morty, using his body to weigh down the teen. He groaned in delight as he rubbed his hard on against Morty’s back. Morty screamed and squirmed fiercely away from him. Mr. Jellybean leaned down and slithered his nasty tongue over Morty’s soft face.

“You taste so fucking good.” Mr. Jellybean moaned in the boy’s ear.

Morty cried out in horror, regaining new strength and flailed against the jellybean. The alien stopped rubbing his hard on and decided it was time to take Morty. He got off him and like last time, he threw the boy into the bathroom stall. Morty fell to the floor beside the toilet. He quickly tried to escape but Jellybean locked the stall door and yanked him against the toilet. He climbed on top of the boy, licking his face again. He grabbed both of Morty’s flailing arms and pinned them together above his head. He used one arm to hold his wrists and with the other hand, he made his way down Morty’s pants. His hand rubbed against Morty’s member, grinning with delight.

 “Ge-get off of me!” Morty pleaded. He struggled and continued to fight against Jellybean. He couldn’t go through this again. He wouldn’t! He screeched and used his body to throw the alien off him. Morty quickly lifted his foot and slammed it into Jellybean, throwing him off slightly. He kicked him again, causing more distance, and his arms were freed. He quickly punched the alien hard, causing him to slide back against the door with an oof.

The teen boy swiftly fell to the floor and crawled out from under the stall but not before Mr. Jellybean snatched his legs and yanked him back. Morty fought back, playing tug of war with his legs. He felt the alien grope his ass and he cried out. He panicked and finally managed to kick himself free.

After he ran out of the bathroom, he found his Rick waiting for him impatiently. Of course, he said nothing to Rick about it. Especially with how irritated his grandpa was for taking so long. He kept the incident to himself, like before, and followed after Rick back into the arena. Not before, glancing back at the bathroom.

So now here he was, sitting down on the bench in the arena, waiting for the match to begin. Rick was drinking out of his flask, pumped up and ready to win another match while Morty was still shaken up over what happened. He glanced over at the other Mortys, standing away from him like he had a disease. They all stared at him; they knew. Now he understood why they were so uneasy about going into the bathroom.

The young boy sighed and looked at his hands, his body was shaking and he tried to calm himself down the best way he could. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing but all he could see was _him._ He felt someone sit beside him on the bench and screamed.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Morty, chill dawg. The fight hasn’t even started yet. Save it for the battle.” Rick said and nudged his grandson.

“C’mon, Rick.” Was all he said.

Rick looked at Morty. He noticed his grandson’s attitude had changed and he seemed a little on edge. He didn’t know what to say, so he took a sip from his flask and put his hand on Morty’s shoulder.

“Look Morty, I need you in top, in top, I need you in top shape. So whatever is going on, you gotta, gotta, you gotta put it behind yeah if we’re going to win this.”

“We-we’ll go home afterwards, ri-right Rick? Please, Rick?”

Rick studied him. He raised half his uni-brow. “Yeah, sure, Mor-Morty. After we win, we’ll go home.”

Just then Gene announced the beginning of the finals.

“You can do it Morty you just gotta ge-get in there and do it.” Rick smiled, encouragingly.

His grandson just stared at him then sighed. “Yeah, o-okay.”

Morty stood up and walked towards the center of the arena. The opponent’s Buff Morty was already waiting for him. Morty gulped as he stared up at the taller, stronger version of himself. And as soon as the bell rang for the match to start, he was met with a fist in his face. He cried out as he landed on the floor.

“Knock ‘em out Morty!” Rick called from off the arena.

Morty quickly dodged Buff Morty’s swing. He cried out and rolled to the floor. He scrambled up to his feet and rushed into Buff Morty, hardly causing him to budge. Buff Morty swung his fist in Morty’s face, knocking him back on the ground.

“Morty you’re not taking this seriously!” Rick snapped.

Morty groaned as his face ached but he hardly had time to react to the new pain. He saw Buff Morty about to slam another fist into his face. He dodged again and this time flailed into Buff Morty, punching him in the gut and then the face. Again, Morty attacked, dodging Buff Morty’s swings, he let out an outburst and flailed his arms again.

The young teen ran for the attack but stopped when his eyes flickered at the audience and saw Mr. Jellybean in the front row seat. He was wearing a yellow Morty shirt, matching cap and doll. The alien grinned and waved at Morty.

The boy froze. All he could do was stare in horror. He didn’t even see Buff Morty come up from behind. He gripped Morty by his shirt and threw him down before delivered punch after punch.

“You call that fighting Morty? I don’t think so!” Rick snarled.

Morty cried out, “I don’t want to do this anymore! Tag out! Tag out!”

Rick groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine, Morty! Tag out!”

“We have a tag out!” Mr. Poopybutthole called from the referee stand.

Buff Morty got off of Morty and stood back, awaiting the next opponent. Morty slowly peeled himself off the floor and stood up. Each movement sparked pain in the teen’s body. When he got to his feet, he walked towards Rick, hearing all the other Rick’s booing at him. He gazed at the audience and once again his eyes found Mr. Jellybean, who grinned and winked at him. Morty frowned in discomfort and quickly got off stage. He passed by Frozen Morty, whom was taking his place and walked down the stairs past Rick.

“Worst. Morty. Ever.” His grandfather muttered.

Morty tilted his head in shame and walked to the bench where he hugged his knees, ignoring the pain.

He kept his eyes on the floor as he listened to the audience and Rick cheer for Frozen Morty. The young boy felt like a disappointment to his grandpa and he was ashamed. He glanced up at the arena and watched Frozen Morty win the fight against Buff Morty. He watched as Rick cheered and praised him. The next fight was about to begin and Rick decided to keep Frozen Morty for it.

Morty sighed and decided he needed some air. He got up from the bench and walked out of the arena, into the lobby. He glanced around all the people buying Morty Game merchandise. It was a little too crowded for him. He wandered through the lobby, not really knowing where he was until someone bumped into him and he fell onto the floor. He cried out and scrambled to his feet, however, he tripped on his own feet in panic and collapsed into female Morty, or Morticia, who’d just exited the bathroom.

As soon as Morty saw her, he blushed and quickly got to his feet.

“So-sorry! I, uh, I didn’t see you.” Morty offered a hand.

“I-It’s okay.” Morticia smiled and took his hand.

Morty helped her up to her feet before they both looked away and rubbed their arms.

“D-did you just come out of the Morty Bathroom?” Morty asked.

Morticia nodded. “Yeah? I’m a Morty too. Just, uh, female and, uh, go by Morticia.”

“There, uh, wasn’t a jellybean guy in there, wa-was there?”

Morticia shook her head. “No, it was just me.”

Morty let out a breath of relief.

“Hey are you o-okay?” Morticia asked. “You’re pretty beat up and, uh, shaken up. Did the jellybean guy do this to you?”

 “No, I-I was in the Morty Games.” Well, it wasn’t a full lie.

“Oh! How did, did you do?”

Morty’s eyes fell to the floor. “Uh, not too good.”

“Well, do-don’t worry. I’m sure once your injuries heal up you’ll be in top shape.” She smiled. Her eyes glanced behind him then glanced back at Morty. “I gotta get back to my Rick but uh, there’s a first aid kit in the bathroom. I, uh put it in there for Mortys in the Morty Games.”

Morty smiled at her. “T-thank you, Mor-morticia.”

She smiled back. “You’re welcome. Go-good luck out there, Morty.” And left to her Rick.

Morty continued to smile and stare to where his female counterpart went until he remembered how much pain he was in. He glanced back at the Morty Bathroom. He bit his lip and fidgeted as he gazed at it. He really didn’t want to go back after what had almost happened but Morticia said no one was in there. Mr. Jellybean wasn’t in there. Instead, there was a first aid kit, which he really needed. He took a deep breath and entered the bathroom.

The Morty Bathroom didn’t look any different than it had an hour ago. Still was gross and messy but no one in sight. He glanced down at the stalls and saw no feet dangling. He let out a breath of relief and walked towards the sinks where he saw the first aid kit. He approached it and read the note Morticia left, giving permission for the Morty Game fighters to use it. He smiled to himself, opened the kit and started applying to his injuries.

The young teen was so lost in his thoughts and treating his new injuries, that he didn’t see nor hear, the stall closest to the door open.

“Gosh, I do enjoy watching a good Morty battle.”

Morty’s eyes shot open and he glanced up at the mirror to find Mr. Jellybean, standing in front of the bathroom door, locking it. Jellybean clicked with tongue in glee as he approached the horrified teen.

“You Mortys sure like to get physical.”

Morty whirled away, back on the sinks and hands gripping the edges. He pressed himself against them, trying to become them if he could.

“Ho-how? I saw-you-…in the stand-…Morticia said…no-” He couldn’t finish any of his sentences.

“Oh, I was in the stands, sweet little thing. I watched your little fight and I watched you leave the arena and followed you. I snuck in here and waited for you but then some girl version of you came in. I’m not a fan of girls. So, I waited until you came in and got caught in my trap. And now that I have you where I want you without any more disturbances.” Jellybean stared lustfully at Morty and licked his lips. “You got away last time, but you won’t get away this time. I’ll finally take you, you fucking tease!”

Mr. Jellybean lunched for Morty. The teen screamed and dodged out of the way. He slipped on some water on the floor and collapsed. He cried out as the pain from his injuries awakened. He whimpered but managed to get up just before the alien could snatch him. He ran for the door but Jellybean hurled himself onto the boy and brought him down. Morty fought him, yelling at him to get off. He fought and struggled against him as the alien leaned down and licked his face, leaving green saliva.

“No! No!” Morty screamed, moving his head away from the alien’s slimy tongue.

The young boy wiggled and wormed but the alien was too heavy. King Jellybean pulled himself up, yanking Morty along and dragged him into the nearest stall. Morty fought and protested against it but he was weak and sore from the fight and couldn’t use as much strength as he wished. He was thrown into the stall, landing on top of the toilet, just like the last time. Mr. Jellybean threw himself onto Morty and continued licking his face, while rubbing his hips against the teen’s. The teen pushed against the alien.

“No, stop! Please!” Morty cried out.

Mr. Jellybean ignored him. Instead, he took off boy’s shirt and wrapped it around Morty’s wrists. He tied the shirt to the toilet handle. Once he saw that Morty couldn’t escape, he grinned and started rubbing his hard on against Morty’s crotch while licking his bare chest and suckling on his nipples. Morty shook vicious, screaming for him to stop but the alien didn’t. Instead, it made the alien harder. He slobbered over the boy’s nipples while pinching at the other. His hand fell to the boy’s pants and stroked the boy’s crotch, forcing it to react.

“St-stop! Ri-rick!” Morty cried out for his grandpa.

“No one can hear you, you sweet thing.” Jellybean’s tongue slid up to his jaw then inserted into Morty’s screaming mouth.

Morty’s eyes widened and he screamed against the mouth on his. He tried shaking him off but the alien pressed his mouth harder into him. His tongue swished and swayed, taking in every taste of the teen’s mouth, filling it with his saliva while his hands began undoing Morty’s buttons. Tears descended from Morty’s eyes as he felt the jellybean alien take off his pants. He closed his eyes as the monster dipped into his underwear and wrapped his fingers around his flaccid dick, pumping and encouraging it to grow. The young boy shook his head, spilling more tears down his cheeks.

Mr. Jellybean finally broke away from the boy’s lips, leaving behind a trail of saliva. His mouth sucked on the boy’s neck then made its way to Morty’s dick.

The boy cried and pleaded for the alien to stop. He hated this. He hated the feeling of this disgusting alien’s tongue on him. Everywhere he touched made him sick and brought bile to the back of his throat. He hated feeling this monster’s tongue slithering around him like a snake. He hated that his body reacted despite how utterly repulsed and disgusted he felt. He hated the filthy words that left the monster’s mouth, making him feel even more repulsive than he already felt. And the worst of it was, he was powerless to do anything.

Mr. Jellybean glanced up at the teen boy, enjoying the tears descending down his cheeks. He grinned and gently nibbled on the boy’s member causing his eyes to open and release a delicious cry. The alien monster enjoyed the reaction so he did it again. He bit down on a little harder on Morty, earning an even louder cry.

“St-st-stop it! Please!” Morty begged.

“Oh, I’m gonna do something you’ll be begging me not to stop, baby.” Mr. Jellybean tugged Morty’s underwear down to his ankles then licked his fingers, coating them in his thick saliva until they were good and wet.

Morty’s eyes widened and he started to squirm with renewed energy. “No! no no no no no!” He screamed. “Rick! Riiiick!!”

“I told you, sweet thing, no one can hear you. They’re all too busy watching the championship match.” Jellybean laughed.

He gave his fingers another lick from his tongue then spread the boy’s legs open. He stared in glee at the boy’s entrance. He inserted a single finger and moaned at how tight it was and how it ate his fingers whole. He was going to have fun taking the boy. He was going to feel so good around his thick cock. He dug his finger in deeper, enjoying the sounds from the teen. He stuck his second finger in and began to scissor his insides, the tight muscles squeezing and pushing back.

Morty closed his teary eyes and turned away. He wished he could just die now. His struggling and fighting was futile against the jellybean. The nightmares from that day so long ago were about to become a reality and all Morty could do is wait for it to end or hope that Rick or someone would save him.

* * *

 

“My Mortys are great!” Rick cheered as he walked out of the arena, trophy and a bag of schmeckles in hand. He’d won the championship thanks to his kick ass Mortys.

He strolled into the lobby where tons of people applauded as Rick entered, congratulating him on his winnings. Of course, Rick had no trouble rubbing it in everyone’s face. It wasn’t until he was done receiving his bet money from Dirty Rick that he realized his original grandson was missing.

He glanced over at his other Mortys and asked, “Wh-where’s Morty? My loser grandson?”

The other Mortys looked at each other and shrugged.

“I-I saw him walk out of the arena a-after he was tagged out.” Shell Shocked Morty spoke up.

“Ah geez, I wonder wh-where he wandered off to.” Rick took a sip from his flask. “He wa-was acting weird before the match.” He sighed. “C’mon, let’s go lo-look for him.”

Rick and his Mortys walked around the lobby, calling out for Morty. They didn’t see him anywhere and every time they called out Morty’s name, other Mortys responded, none were his.

They walked into the gift shop and still, Morty was nowhere to be found.

“Ugh, Morty! Where the fuck are you?!” Rick snarled.

“Mor-Morty?” A soft voice asked.

Rick turned and saw female Morty, Morticia, ask him. “Not you.”

“I-I know not me. You’re looking for Morty? Morty c-137?”

Rick’s brow raised. “You-you’ve seen my Morty?”

Morticia nodded. “Yeah, I ran into him when I came out of the bathroom. He was pretty beaten up, so I told-told him about the fir-first aid kit I left in there then he asked me if there was a jellybean guy in there.”

Rick’s eyes widened. “Jellybean?! No wonder Mo-morty was acting weird! Fuck! Morty!” Rick turned on his heel and bolted for the Morty Bathroom.

* * *

 

Mr. Jellybean grinned in delight as he finished stretching Morty out. The boy was a beautiful sight and had left him so many wonderful noises. Now, he was ripe and ready for the taking! The alien pulled his fingers out of Morty then positioned himself just outside his entrance.

“No! No!” Morty screamed.

With no time to waste, he inserted his large thick cock into Morty’s small entrance, watching with delight as it stretched to swallow his thick cock, going red and sucking him in.

Morty screamed so loud, his voice scraped against his throat. This new pain inside him was far worse than anything he’d received during the Morty fights. His insides were stretching far more than what was considered natural. He felt himself being split apart.

 “Oooooh fuck! I knew you’d feel so fucking good! I’ve only been dreaming about how the one that got away would feel and sweet thing you are no disappointment!” the monster moaned.

He began moving inside Morty. His penetrations anything but kind. They were harsh and relentless, pounding into his flesh, devouring him up. Each thrust, sharp and painful, like sharp knives inside him.

The jellybean monster lifted his legs up, burying himself deeper into the pure sweet boy, enjoying the sounds coming from his mouth. He moaned loudly at the hot tightness inside of Morty. He was so amazingly tight, he hugged around his throbbing cock like a snake. He pulled all the way out of the boy until his head was the only thing left them slammed back in, fulling submerging himself until his pubic hair touched the boy’s soft skin. He screamed and cried out, pleading the monster to stop. The slapping wet sounds of his continuous humping mixed with the boy’s squeals went straight to his throbbing cock.

This boy, the one that escaped him, had been on his mind ever since he got away. He was lucky to have somehow survived the random attack when he’d returned to his town. Ever since then he thought about Morty. He anticipated when they’d meet next and how good his virgin ass would feel. When he heard about the Morty Games he couldn’t help but think he’d hit the jackpot. Cute, innocent replicas of the boy he craved were everywhere like he’d died and gone to heaven. However, each one he encountered and raped didn’t feel as good as he’d hoped. Of course, he enjoyed fucking them, but he wasn’t completely satisfied up ‘til now. He found the original one and he was going to keep him. He was going to take him back to his kingdom and make him his own personal sex slave. He wouldn’t escape again.

He pounded harder into the boy, moaning with pure delight and bliss as he fucked him. He enjoyed the beautiful sounds of fear and agony. He leaned over and licked Morty’s face, leaving trails of green saliva over him. His disgusting tongue slithered into Morty’s screaming mouth, devouring the taste. Morty bit down on him which caused the king to yelp and recoil. He glowered at the boy and slapped him hard.

“You fucking shit.” The king snapped. He leaned over and bit down Morty’s neck. Marking him; branding him his.

“S-stop!” Morty pleaded. He felt so disgusting. This monster inside him felt unnatural and filthy.

“No way am I gonna stop, sweet thing. You’re mine and once we’re done here, I’m taking you back with me. You’ll be my cute little fuck boy.”

Morty’s eyes widened at that. “No!”

“Mor-Morty?!”

Both Jellybean and Morty froze at the sound of Rick outside the bathroom. It took Morty almost no time to react.

“Rick! Riiiiiiick!” Morty screamed so loud, he strained his throat. “Help!”

“Shut up you fucking twat!” Mr. Jellybean snapped and shoved a Morty-handkerchief into his mouth and began to fuck him harder.

Rick wasted no time reacting to his grandson’s plea. He pulled out his blaster and fired the door. He didn’t wait for the smoke to clear up before he jumped into the bathroom and searched for any sign of his grandson. He ran to the only closed stall and slammed his foot harshly into it, forcing it open. To his horror, he saw Morty tied to the toilet, handkerchief in his mouth, tears in his eyes, whole body completely exposed and coated in green slime with the jellybean alien fully inserted inside him.

“Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck no, son!” Rick snarled. He yanked the alien off and out of Morty before he threw him to the other side of the room.

King Jellybean cried out when he slammed into the wall. Rick stared down at the alien with dark wild eyes. He slammed his foot into the creature’s dick, forcing him to shriek. Rick kicked him again in the gut before he kneeled and slammed his fists into his face, repeatedly punching him.

“You piece of fucking shit!” Rick snapped. He picked up Jellybean and threw him against the sinks before he picked him up again and banged his head against the mirror. The mirror shattered, cutting into the alien and Rick, making them bleed but Rick didn’t care. “I don’t know how the fuck I missed you last time, but I’ll make sure I kill you this time!”

Rick was relentless with his attacks. His rage wild like a fire. He punched and kicked the alien, not caring if his knuckles were getting bruised and bloodied. All he cared at that moment was beating the shit out of this alien for what he did to Morty. Each punch brought a something of a high to him. Each gargle and pig-like squeal encouraged his efforts. He buried his guilt into his rage punched the teeth out of the creature. He had no idea what it was about his grandson that attracted creeps, but he’d teach this one a lesson. This prowl on Morty would be the last thing he’d ever do.

Rick straightened up and towered over the alien. His breath was uneven as he tried to refill his lungs.

“You’re a piece of fucking garbage.” Rick said as he pulled out his ray gun and aimed for the alien’s dick. “You won’t be needing this anymore.” He fired.

The alien screeched loudly. His dick swelled up then exploded. He screamed even louder. Rick began firing at different spots of the creature; his leg, his arms, hands, feet. Any limb he could he fired, letting them explode and causing the creature to squeal.

Rick stared at him with those dark eyes. Watching the creature sob and squeal in pain. He aimed his gun at the alien’s face. He narrowed his eyes and fired. King Jellybean’s face expanded and then he exploded everywhere. His blood and guts getting on Rick’s face and clothes. Rick wiped his face free of the alien’s guts then turned his attention to Morty still tied in the stall.

Morty was shaking. He’d seen his grandpa pissed before but nothing like this. His face was still dark and covered with King Jellybean’s green blood and other alien parts. The teen was fearful of his grandpa. He squeezed his eyes shut, releasing more tears to fall from his eyes.

Rick’s face softened as he approached his grandson. He glared at the bruises on his thighs and the bitemark on his neck. He stared at the blood dripping out and down his leg.

“H-hey Morty, it, it’s okay.” Rick spoke with an unusually gentle tone.

Morty opened his eyes and looked up at his grandpa, seeing his demeanor softened.

Rick knelt beside Morty. He pulled out the handkerchief from his mouth then moved to untie him.

“Ri-rick.” Morty wept.

“I-it’s okay, Morty.” Rick said.

Once the boy was released, he sat there frozen for a moment while everything registered.

“He-he…he” Morty couldn’t finish the sentence. He started to sob uncontrollably. His tears rushed down his cheeks like a river in a storm. His body quivered like an earthquake.

He’d been raped. He’d been raped by the monster from his nightmares. It had taken him months to get over that traumatizing time and now he was going to relive them again only this time he’d be raped in them. He thought he’d escaped that fate, but it found and caught him. He felt so dirty. So disgusting. His skin burned where he could still feel the alien touching him.

“He r-r-r-raped me.” Morty choked out a loud sob.

Rick was at a lost what to do. He wasn’t good with these kinds of situations. Rick just drank his emotions and feelings away but Morty didn’t. Morty was an emotional kid which made it awkward for his grandfather, especially at times like these. But Morty needed to be comforted now.

“H-hey, Morty, i-it’s okay.” Rick hushed him. He placed his hand on his grandson’s shoulder, awkwardly. “Grandpa’s here.”

Morty stared up at Rick with those frightened sad eyes before he clung onto him. He didn’t care about the blood or guts that were still on his clothes. He just needed to be held. Rick looked around awkwardly then back at Morty. He frowned and wrapped his arms around his weeping grandson, allowing him to cry into his chest.

They sat like that for a few minutes. Rick awkwardly comforting a weeping Morty.

“Ssh, i-it’s okay, Morty.”

“No! No, it’s not okay Rick!” Morty pulled away to stare up at Rick. The tears in his eyes were replaced with anger and self-loathing. “I-I was r-raped! There’s nothing okay about it! Th-th-that monster was inside me! He was here l-looking for me the whole time! He w-w-wanted me like that M-Mysterious Rick guy!” Morty broke out in new sobs. “He was going to kidnap me and k-k-keep me as a sex slave!”

 “L-look, Morty.” He moved to the side and revealed Jellybean’s splattered, bleeding form on the floor. “That bastard isn’t going to come after you an-anymore. I killed him. I-I made sure of it this time Morty. He won’t, won’t, he isn’t going to come for you.”

Morty sniffed and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.” His tears renewed. Morty hid his face in his hands and cried. “He-he got wh-what he wanted. He r-raped me a-and I wasn’t strong enough to stop him.”

Rick frowned. He clutched Morty’s shoulders, in a firm but gentle grip. He brought a hand to the boy’s chin and forced their eyes to meet. He studied his grandson’s tear stained eyes, seeing the familiar grief and despair in them. He didn’t like seeing that look in Morty’s young innocent eyes.

Rick took a deep breath. He really wasn’t good with this stuff, but he didn’t want to lose Morty to despair. “Morty, I always put you in the fights because you’re my best Mor-morty. You’re stronger than the other ones. How do you think we got to the semi-finals? Be-because of Shell Shocked Morty? I don’t think so.”

“R-really?” Morty sniffed.

Rick smiled and nodded. “Really.”

Morty closed his eyes and smiled then hugged Rick again. “T-thanks Rick”

“Though, we probably w-would’ve won a lot faster if you didn’t tag out.”

Morty frowned at looked at Rick. “I-“

“Don’t need to explain, Morty. I know wh-why.” He sighed and peered down at his grandson. “I-I’m sorry, Morty. I’m sorry that I didn’t realize what was going on sooner.” He awkwardly pulled his grandson back into his arms. “I w-won’t let, let, I won’t let this happen again.”

A new wave of tears washed over Morty. He hugged his grandfather and smiled, allowing the tears to fall down his face and a small flicker of warmth to glow inside him.

“T-thank you for coming for me, Rick.”

“Yeah, sure Morty.” Rick hugged Morty tighter and rested his head on Morty’s. He closed his eyes. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Rick was ooc. He's reeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally hard to write during empathy and sympathy and schmypathy. Hopefully I did a decent job of keeping him in character.
> 
> Thanks for reading c:


End file.
